Same Old Lang Syne
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: A songfic, featuring Ran and Shinichi! A little Angsty for Christmas, but that's okay


**I love this song. It's called "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg. It's For Christmas, so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan. Gosho does. I merely kidnap them, and force them to be my slaves. I don't own "Same Old Lang Syne" either. That's why it's by Dan.**

_

* * *

_

_Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling christmas eve  
I stole__ behind her in the frozen food _

_And I touched her on the sleeve  
_

"Wha-?!" She jerked around, and I smiled sadly. It was just like her, to do that while carrying her groceries.

"Hey Ran." I said softly.

_She didnt recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried._

"Shinichi, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, lauhging as I helped her. I shrugged.

"Getting some late groceries I guess…" I said vaguely. She laughed again.

"You were always like that Shinichi, putting things off until the last minute." She said, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"What about you?" I pointed out. She laughed again, and told me that she had what she needed, and that this was for her father and mother before they blew up the kitchen.

"You know how they are." She said cheerfully. "Can't cook, so I'm buying them the microwave ramen." I grinned.

_We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totalled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation dragged._

"So…" I said slowly. "How's life been treating you?" I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jacket as she loaded the groceries into her car.

She shrugged. "It's been okay." She said, and she shrugged. "Could be better."

"Do you want a drink?" I suggested suddenly. She looked at me with a frown, but then laughed and shut the trunk of her car.

"Sure, why not?" I was delighted that she had accepted. Ran almost never drank.

_We went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldnt find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
And we drank it in her car_.

"It's a shame that we couldn't find a bar." I commented as we sat in her car, opening the bottles with a pop. She laughed.

"This is fine." She said, and she took a bottle. I was fascinated with how she had stayed the same (if not a little older and mature looking). Same style of silky brown hair, same big blue eyes, same everything….

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how.  
_  
_She said shed married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didnt like to lie._

"I see you're married." I said, noticing the ring on her finger. It was pretty, a simple gold band with a two diamonds and a sapphire.

She looked at it. "Mmm yeah. Hiroshi's an architect, and life's been good, but…" Her gaze turned sad. "He's just…what I'm trying to say is…I just don't love him. He's kind to me, and I'll be kind to him, but…you know…" She sighed.

"You never did like to lie, Ran." I said softly. She nodded.

"At least a whole year of my life wasn't one." She retorted with a grin. I winced. It struck a pretty hard blow, and immediately she was apologizing.

"It's alright."

_I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasnt sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude_.

She smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her blue eyes. She seemed so sad, yet her life was perfect. I felt sympathy twinge inside of me, and I rubbed her knee, just like I used to. She gave me a startled glance, but allowed me to do so without a complaint.

_She said she saw me in the book stores  
And that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell_.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes. "I thought you liked to travel though!"

I laughed. "That was my mom and dad." I told her, and she grinned.

"But you're pretty successful, continuing the Knight Baron series." She said cheerfully. I nodded, and we opened up some more bottles.

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how. _

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another auld lang syne... 

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away_.

I touched my cheek where she had kissed me, and watched her sadly as she drived away. Silently, I grabbed my bag, stuffed my hands into my pockets, and started to walk home, feeling lonely, depressed, and slightly unhappy. My phone rang, and I answered it.

"Moshi moshi…? Ah, Inspector Megure….alright, where? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can….yes…bye." I hung up.

_Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain_

The rain pummeled my face as I walked to the crime scene, not even bothering to put my hood up and dampen the rain. It seemed to reflect my feelings, pouring down from the gray sky…

* * *

**A little christmas Angst, romance, but that's okay. **

**R&R, have a great holiday!! (reviewers will get gingerbread houses, complete with frosting and M&Ms.)**


End file.
